


Make him sing

by homiewithoutsocks



Series: House husband woes [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 28 to be exact, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Anal Sex, Bottom Gon Freecs, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Itty bitty praise kink, M/M, Rimming, You heard me, service top killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiewithoutsocks/pseuds/homiewithoutsocks
Summary: Gon’s bad days at work are beginning to seep into his home life. he requires some much needed attention from his doting spouse.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: House husband woes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Make him sing

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies it’s me, back doing the lords work. also forever thankful 2 my [Beta ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoon/pseuds/purplenoon)for helping me make this ten times better.  
> i simply want more of Gon getting loved. so here’s this!

Killua hears the door unlock, he walks over to the hallway by the living room and looks at Gon’s back turned to the door. He watches Gon hit his head against it before letting out an agitated groan, turning around and throwing his bag across the room, before yanking his shoes and chucking them aggressively on the floor. He then whines the whole way over to the couch, grabbing a pillow and beginning to violently scream into it for a handful of seconds. Killua watches Gon scream his heart out until, soon, he is slumping over onto the couch, face pressed into the pillow still, letting out a dejected whimper. 

“Gon?” Killua asks, as he walks up to his husband. Gon shifts slightly and makes a small noise that becomes hushed by the pillow. 

“Gon, baby, you okay?” Killua asks, as he places a hand to Gon’s shoulder blades. 

Gon whines into the pillow again before abruptly sitting up. 

“No!” Gon says, smiling at killua. 

Killua frowns and pushes Gon's legs aside so he can sit beside him on the couch. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Killua asks. 

“No.” Gon says, knocking his head against Killua’s chest, his cheek squished against the soft fabric of Killua’s sweater, taking Killuas left hand and putting it to his head, Killua knows what Gon is asking with this, and begins to scratch at his scalp. Gon makes a humming sound at the scratches but remains quiet. He inhales deeply, which Killua knows is Gon smelling him. _Must have been a bad day_ , Killua thinks to himself as he scratches Gon’s head. 

They stay like this for some time. Before Killua speaks up. “Hey Gon, do you want to eat dinner soon?” 

Gon sighs. “Yeah, but I don’t feel like cooking.” 

Killua nods. “You want me to—”

Gon sits up and braces Killua. “Please stay away from the stove.” He tells him. 

Killua laughs at him, poking his face with his finger. “C’mon, I got better!” 

Gon shakes his head at him. “No, no, it’s okay—let’s order take out?” Gon never orders take out, so hearing this Killua’s eyes go wide. 

“Okay…” Killua says slowly. _Must be a really bad day._ “What do you want?” 

“Let’s get pizza.” Gon says, he gets up from killua and stretches, takes a deep breath and gives Killua a smile. One he’s trying hard to make, Killua can tell by the way Gon forces his eyes to squint. Killua gives Gon a smile back, but it turns out feeling downcast. “I’m gonna take a shower. You okay ordering it?” Gon asks. His head tilts and he’s still smiling forced. 

Killua nods. “Mhm, I can handle calling the pizza guy.” 

Gon smiles real at Killua’s dry sarcasm, but then his smile drops, pivoting on his feet, turning around quickly before walking down the hallway. 

Killua watches him retreat around the corner, before getting up to call their local pizza joint for delivery. It’s always busy this time of day, and the wait should be about an hour, but Gon always takes a long time in the shower when he’s feeling bad. So it’ll work out. 

Killua calls them, orders Gon’s favorite, and sinks back into the couch. 

He thinks about what could have happened at work to put Gon in such a sour mood, and he wonders what he should do to help when Gon gets back out of the shower. 

When thirty minutes pass, and Gon is still in there, Killua decides he’ll go in himself. 

He opens the bathroom door and sees Gon sitting down in he shower, his arms wrapped around his legs. 

“Gon.” Killua says, walking over to him, opening up the shower door and getting into the shower fully clothed. 

Gon looks up from his spot on the tiled floor. “Killua…” he says in awe. “You’re still wearing your clothes.”

“And you’re crying Gon.” Killua says upset. He bends down and brushes the tears in Gon’s face. “What’s going on?” He hates not knowing what’s making Gon so upset. 

Gon just shakes his head at that and goes to stand. 

“Killua your clothes—” 

“Gon! I don’t give a rat’s ass about my clothes right now! I’m worried about you. This is the second time this week you’ve come home like this. What’s going on?”

Gon starts sobbing after that, and Killua realizes, maybe he shouldn’t have raised his voice at him. He goes to touch Gon’s bare skin with his hand, it’s smooth and wet, and Killua finally feels the clinging clothes on his back, his hair getting soaked under the steady rush of the shower head. The hot water steamy, making his body flushed under it. Gon’s legs are bright red. “Gon, what’s going on?” He asks again, softly this time. 

Gon looks down at the water circling their feet, going down the drain.

“I’m just.” He begins. “I don’t know.” 

Killua looks at him patiently. “You overwhelmed?” Killua asks. 

“Kind of. But it’s not—it’s not like that.” Gon sighs. “I hate being called stupid.” He says and he looks up at Killua, and his eyes burn, and they burn with tears and anger. “They don’t respect me at the board meetings. They don’t listen to anything I say, and they just act like I’m dumb. I’m not dumb!” 

Killua nods. “You’re not dumb. They’re the stupid ones for not listening to your ideas.” 

“It’s just so frustrating. I don’t like being talked down to. And they just, act like I’m an intern or something, like I’m not their equal. And today they just ignored me the whole meeting. One guy even asked if I could get him coffee, but when I said, ‘No I’m part of this committee.’ They just laughed. They laughed _at_ me, Killua. Can you believe that?” Gon wipes his face. 

Killua frowns. “Who laughed at you?” He looks at Gon intensely. “Give me their full name. I’ll find them, I’ll—“ 

Gon shakes his head and tugs at Killuas clothing, interrupting him. “It’s okay Killua. He’s ugly anyway. His life probably sucks.” 

Killua laughs at that and looks at Gon. “You know I’ll ruin the lives of anyone mean to you, right?” 

Gon nods, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” 

Killua smiles and kisses the top of his head. “Good.” 

Killua backs up and looks down at his drenched sweats and sweatshirt. “Guess I’ll join you since I’m here.” He says, giving Gon a quick smirk before pretending to strip his clothes off sensually, which does get a laugh out of Gon. And man has Killua missed that sound. Missed all the good sounds Gon makes. He’s been down all week, and hearing that laugh from him, that genuine laugh from Gon as Killua continues to sensually strip his wet clothes in their shower, it ignites something on his stomach. Both soft and flutterly, and molten hot.

Once Killua is fully naked, Gon admiring his body from a distance, Killua brings his hands to Gon’s back and pulls him under the shower head and moves behind him. 

“Can I wash you?” Killua asks, his hands going to grab the shower gel.

Gon nods rapidly, “Yeah you can.” 

Killua nods and begins to lather the soap in his hands, Gon goes to grab some, and begins saying “let me—“ but Killua grabs his hand with his soapy one. 

“No, let me do this for you, just stand there pretty for me okay?” Killua asks. Gon gives him a look, but obeys. 

“I don’t think I look pretty right now.” Gon says lightly, his eyes still puffy from crying, dark under circles highlight his inflamed eyelids. His naked skin pink, hair down and messy from the water. 

Killua makes a tsk noise as his hand begins to caress Gon’s strong yet supple arms, moving up and down, creating soap suds all along his bicep and forearm, up to his collarbone and neck, rubbing his hands reverently over Gon, feeling the smooth warm skin and soap bubbles. Showing Gon how he feels, hoping love oozes from his fingertips and seeps into Gon’s skin like osmosis. 

Killua knows Gon needs to hear it, and wants to hear it, hear praise and how Killua feels, to have it spill out from his lips. Killua holds Gon’s chin in his hands, tilts Gon’s face up and looks Gon in the eye. “You’re the prettiest boy in the world,” he says. His other hand rubbing soap along his chest, right below his collarbone. 

Gon makes a face, his mouth all twisted up, and his eyes seem wet, almost as though he’s gonna cry again. Killua smiles knowingly and gives Gon a sweet kiss on the lips. 

Gon opens his eyes when Killua retreats his lips and knocks their foreheads together. “You’re pretty, too.” 

Killua ignores him and strokes his thumb over his cheek, his other soapy hand lays on Gon’s chest. 

“And you’re not just good looking, you’re funny and smart too. So smart Killua.” Gon says. Typical Gon. If you love him, he’ll love back ten fold. Which doesn’t seem fair to Killua, he just wants Gon to shut up and let Killua shower him with compliments and kisses. But Gon moves out of Killua's reach, takes Killua's hands off of his body and holds them away from him; holds Killua’s wrist in his hands and looks at Killua softly, before turning his eye to his feet solemnly. 

Killua frowns. This is the love of his life, feeling defeated. Gon furrows his brows. Killua let’s Gon hold his wrists a little longer before moving out of his hold to grasp Gon’s hands firmly, and tenderhearted in his. His thumb along the knuckles—before Gon gets the chance to say something—Killua speaks up. “I wish I could have been there for you.” 

Gon shakes. “If you were there, they'd all shut up and listen to you. No one takes me seriously.” Gon says lips downturned, wobbling even. 

“I take you seriously.” Killua replies quickly and solidly, his hand in Gon’s squeezes then releases, and trails up his arms to lay on his shoulders, thumbing the collar bone before beginning to move again, dropping lower. 

“I know _you_ do.” Gon rolls his eyes. Killua grabs a hold of his face tenderly, caresses his cheek with poignant romance as he brings Gon in for a kiss. He kisses his forehead, Killua’s hand moves from Gon’s cheek to his shoulder, where he begins massaging it lightly, Gon makes a pleased noise and his hand gets firmer into Gon’s knotted muscle. His other hand dips to Gon’s pec, rubbing against his sensitive nipple. Gon shuts his eyes at that sensation, Killua dragging his palm over the rouge nubs, going back and forth slowly; creating bubbles with the soap and his wet chest. Watching in delight as they perk up, dragging his hand over his erect nipples repeatedly, causing light murmurs and sighs to escape Gon’s lips. 

Killua leans in to take Gon’s lips in his mouth as his hands continue their loving work. Gon kisses back sloppily with a rare amount of laziness; he’s still tired from this week. Gon, who usually fights for dominance in the kiss, gives up easily, not even attempting to fight back when Killua ups the intensity, when his tongue enters his partner’s mouth and licks into it. Killua notices this. Notices the keening noises, the way Gon is arching his back and pressing his chest into Killua’s hands. Killua loves Gon like this, taking whatever Killua gives him, greedily, desperate, and wholly vulnerable. 

As they kiss, Killua moves his hands to Gon’s back and pulls his body flush to his own in an embrace with him under the shower head. 

Killua moves his mouth off of Gon’s lips so they can catch some air, dragging his saliva trail down to Gon’s neck. Gon shivers at the warm body against his, Killua’s half-hard dick, Killua’s mouth, and the warm water, Killua kisses Gon’s neck with wet lips then moves his lips to his ear. 

“Will you let me make you feel better?” Killua asks, lowly in Gon’s ear as a puff of warm air. Gon nods his head, and Killua swears he hears a loud swallow over the pouring of the shower. Killua’s neck burning with a pleasant strain from bending down to the shorter man. His hand begins to rub circles at the small of his back, firmly pressing his thumb into the tail bone. “Tell me, how do you want me to make you feel better?” Killua asks, his face still pressed down to Gon’s side. His back bowed to get this angle. 

Gon makes a keening noise at a Killua's hand dipping lower, touching the cleft of his ass. 

“Want you…” Gon says trailing off, voice aroused. 

Killua hums at that, kneading then smoothing out the supple skin on his lover’s lower back with his hand. “You can continue telling me Gon, I’m listening.” He says. 

Gon sighs. “Killua don’t make me think hard. I just _want you_. You can do whatever you want, I just want you all over me right now, like what you’re doing.” Gon says, and to prove his point he grinds himself against Killua’s dick, rolling his stomach and pelvis against it. 

Killua groans quietly at that. “Okay, can I tell you what I want, then you can tell me if it’s acceptable?” Killua asks, meeting Gon’s hips with his own, their dicks barely pressing against each other because of Killua’s height. But when they do meet, sliding against each other's heads, a chorus of beautiful moans erupt. 

“Yes.” Gon tells him, his hands playing with Killua’s hair at his nape. 

Killua smiles at Gon who places a quick kiss on his cheek. “I want you to just lay down, and get loved.” Killua says, and kisses Gon’s neck. “By me.” 

Gon let’s a small laugh escape, a happy blessed sound Killua has missed so very dearly. “I’m always loved by you, silly.” He says. And then, he hitches his leg up, bending at the knee, his foot hitting Killua’s lower back, and Killua understands what he wants. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight baby,” Killua says, hooking Gon’s legs around his waist, as he holds Gon up with one hand and turns the faucet off with another. “Gonna make you feel _so_ good.” He grits out as he carries Gon out of the shower. 

Gon nods in anticipation at that.

They’re soaking wet, dripping water shamelessly with no remorse onto the hardwood. Killua really can’t seem to get himself to be concerned with thoughts of water damage as he brings Gon to their bedroom, where he lays him down gently on the bed, Gon’s legs open wide for Killua, perfect to crawl in between, his hands resting firmly on tan thighs. 

“Prettiest boy in the whole world.” Killua mutters out, pressing a kiss to Gon’s inner thigh, Gon’s hands begin gripping the exposed sheets of the bed as his legs bend involuntarily at that, and Killua watches his face turn pinker at the praise. 

They’ve been together so long, he knows all the right words to say, and he lets them spill effortlessly, unfiltered by pure arousal and passion. His hand reaches closer to the shorter man’s balls and his shaft. “Such a good boy, lying down, your legs open for me.” Killua smiles at him and brushes his knuckles against Gon’s shaft. Gon squirms at the praise and the light touching. 

“Killua, can you—”

“Hurry up?” Killua finishes for him. “Go faster?” Gon groans out a yes, and Killua chuckles at that. “Patience my love, we haven’t even started.” Killua says and dips his head down to plant another kiss to his inner thigh, his other hand giving his outer thigh a squeeze. 

Gon squirms a little, his hands release the sheets from a tight grip and move towards Killua, lying softly in his hair. Petting the white strands as he lets out a content sigh while Killua sucks the sensitive skin, leaving hickies in between his legs. 

With this attention, Gon’s panting a little and it’s music to Killuas ears. It’s like the instrumental, now If he can just get Gon to _sing._

Kiss. Suck, nip. Kiss, suck _hard._ Hollow out cheeks. Suck. Let go, make a loud popping sound. Sit back and admire the blood vessel bursts, the hickey that will bruise. Hickey the size of Killua's thumb as he rubs over it in admiration. The red spot looks so good on Gon’s skin. Killua looks up and realizes it’s quiet. He wants to hear Gon sing. He wants Gon to feel loved, to feel appreciated, to be taken seriously. He hates those people Gon works with. Killua thinks, if he was slightly more unhinged, he’d find where they live and threaten them to be nicer. Black mail, murder, he’d do it all to keep his Gon smiling. 

But Killua doesn't do that shit anymore. No more black mail. No more murder. He’d rather jump in front of a train then put Gon in potential danger. He loves him, more than anything. And Gon needs to know this, he needs to know this now. Needs to _feel_ it. 

Gon’s running his hands through Killua’s hair, rubbing softly at Killua’s scalp, in the way he knows Killua likes it. And Killua feels frustration eat away at him.

He bites down harder on Gon’s skin to stop himself from making a grunting noise at Gon's persistence on giving back. He just wants Gon to lay down and take it. And he knows Gon would like that more than anything, especially in his exhausted state now.

“Gon.” Killua says when he unleashes his teeth from his thigh, hearing a hitch in Gon’s voice, the bite catching him off guard and making his hands go slack. 

“Hm?” Gon hums. 

“Flip over.” Killua tells him. “On your stomach.” 

Gon gives him a questioning face. “Oh?” 

“Now.” Killua loves the way Gon’s eyes twinkle, light on fire, at a command. 

Gon nods. “Okay,” he says as he moves himself onto his stomach, his hands retreat from Killua and rest under his cheek, with his head against the pillow. “Got a plan huh, big guy?” 

Killua admires Gon’s back and pert ass. “Yeah.” He says as his hands go to grope at his ass cheeks, soft and bouncy, firm on the sides. He pinches then a little thoughtlessly. “This okay?” He asks as he grabs a handful of Gon’s ass. 

“Yeah…” Gon stutters out. 

“What do you want?” Killua asks, as he moves to grip Gon’s thighs where it meets his ass, pulling them apart as far as Gon’s nimple body will allow. 

Gon’s breath hitches as Killua rubs his skin between his thighs hard. 

“Use your words. C’mon.” Killua says. 

Gon twists his head and shoots him a sultry look. “I want you to do whatever _you’re_ thinking.” 

Killua hums at that, bringing his right hand to grope Gon’s ass again, this time giving it a firm smack, watching in delight as it bounces back. That was purely for himself, seeing that Gon is enjoying the attention is just a bonus. 

Gon huffs and turns back to the pillow. “I don’t even wanna think.” He supplies. 

“But Gon,” Killua begins, smacking his ass again relishing in the way Gon’s hips twitch at it. “You never think.” Then the moment he says that he regrets it. They just were discussing Gon’s intelligence. But, before he can apologize, Gon laughs at that. 

“You and I both know that’s not true.” Gon says bitterly, and he goes to get up, and Killua, knowing Gon, pushes his body back down. 

“Stay.” Killua says. Such a simple word. Only four letters. Killua didn’t even say it that demandingly, but that word lights something in Gon, and his body goes limp for a second, flopping back down onto the mattress. Killua bends over Gon and brushes his wet hair before whispering to him. “Gon, you’re brilliant. Those people at work don’t know shit. I think they’re the idiots.” He says, and then he takes Gon’s ear in his mouth, giving the earlobe a little tug. 

Gon preens at that. “And?” He asks. 

Killua chuckles lowly. “And they’re ugly.” He adds, they laugh together at that. Before Killua hushes them both with a kiss below the ear. “No one can compare to you.” Killua flicks his tongue to Gon’s ear. “Prettiest boy in the world.” The words dripping off his tongue, sweet and sultry, burning Gon’s ear. Killua can feel the goosebumps forming, as his hands trail down Gon’s spine, feather light, admiring the way his muscles tense up at the touch. He goes back to Gon’s ass and pulls the cheeks apart, spreading them. 

“What’d you want again?” Killua asks. His thumb toying with Gon’s rim. 

“Make me stop thinking?” 

Killua laughs. “Oh Gon, that’s so broad.” He says, his thumb gets replaced with his index finger as it teases the muscles there. “There’s so many ways I can fuck you till you can’t think. I’ve done it _many_ times.” Killua all but purrs. He moves his body up from being hunched over Gon, resting his thighs on his calves. Getting a good view of Gon’s back. His balls squished against the sheets, his dick most likely hard and leaking precum already, being pressed down into the mattress.

Gon vaguely wonders why Killua isn't getting lube, but before he can ask, Killua’s hand is off his ass. 

“I think…” Killua smiles at how Gon turns his face around, neck twisted, his big brown eyes blown, doe-like and curious. “I can recall a time, you were so fucked out of your mind you didn’t even remember where we were. You were taking my dick so good, being such a good boy, giving me your all, oblivious to anything but my body inside of yours. Weren't you baby?” Killua says, his hands squeezing Gon’s calves. 

Gon’s eyes are blown wide at those words, his cheeks burn darker. “Killua!” He whines, throwing his head against the pillow. 

“That’s no answer, Gon.” 

“I don’t remember.” Gon says, sounding cocky all the sudden. He turns around and gives Killua a look of pure deviancy. “You should jog my memory. Make me remember.” 

Killua smirks at him. Catlike, teeth sharp, lips curled. “Oh honey, when I’m done, all you’ll remember is how good I treat you. How good I fuck that tight ass of yours. How much pleasure I bring _my_ husband.” He says, and suddenly moves fast down the bed dragging Gon’s body up as he bends himself down.

Gon wonders why he hasn’t grabbed the lube but then a mouth is kissing his ass. Lips to his pucker, as Killua’s hands spread Gon’s cheeks apart. His tongue darts out, teasing his rim wetly, licking back and forth along his rim, licking down further to rub at his taint a bit. 

Finally, Gon sings, moaning against the pillow, his face flopping back down against it as Killua continues to lick lazily. Killua holds Gon’s butt more firmly and drags his teeth against the skin teasingly, causing another moan to escape Gon’s lips. 

He dips his face into Gon’s parted cheeks, his nose rubbing his ass, as he licks further in, then sucks a bit. Trying to go deeper, stretching Gon out with his tongue. Pressing it flat at his entrance and pushing at the sides. Dwelling deeper, flicking his tongue, sucking, adding some teeth because Killua knows, Gon likes his teeth, and he likes a little pain. 

Killua licks long, slowly, stiffening his tongue, relaxing his tongue, listening to Gon’s pleased noises as he goes down lower into his hole. He adjusts Gon’s ass by lifting it up with his hands, his other wraps around the side of his thighs, feeling around for his dick. Before finding it and moving foreskin and rubbing at the head with his thumb, while his tongue massages at his pert ass. 

Gon’s moaning louder now, making pleased noises into the pillow. “Ki-ah-llu-ah” and it’s making Killua feel so hard he thinks he might cum from just listening to the lewd sounds of his wet tongue and salvia on Gon’s ass and Gon’s mewls of his name being muffled by the sheets. 

Killua, wanting to go further, drops Gon’s hips with his hand without warning and asks Gon if he can reach the drawer. 

Gon nods and lifts his chest up to grab the lube from the bedside table, before putting some on his fingers, rubbing the lube and reaching behind himself and without much care, sticking them into his ass. 

“Gon!” Killua shouts at him, grabbing his hands as Gon eases in two fingers into his ass. “C’mon, I wanted to do this!” 

“You can continue while my hands are in here, who said you couldn’t?” Gon says his voice light as he bends his arm at a strange angle, his back arched nicely to get at his ass. 

Killua grumbles, but holds up his hips anyways, his hand going back to Gon’s dick causing a loud uninhibited moan to come out of Gon’s mouth. 

“Spread your cheeks for me baby.” Killua tells Gon in a sultry voice. Gon nods his head and scissors his ass, allowing a spot for Killua to add his tongue to Gon’s fingers, which, Killua admits, is kind of nice. He licks into Gon’s hole, sucking a little, Gon’s inner walls slicker with the lube, more stretched out with his fingers. Killua laves at Gon’s fingers, adding to his husband's relentless pleasure, as he delves his mouth into his heat further, searching for his prostate while his tongue teases his plush inner walls. Waxed and smooth, slick with lube and spittle. Being stretched with Gon’s two fingers, and Killua's talented tongue. When Kilua pushes his tongue flat against Gon’s prostate, forcing an elongated moan from Gon's lips, Killua feels himself smirk against his skin. Killua breathes hot and heavy into it, thumbs over the head of Gon’s cock as he simultaneously rubs his tongue against Gon’s prostate, sending pleasure all along Gon’s body, lighting his nerves on fire as he prods and licks at it firmly with his tongue. Gon collapses, his elbow too weak as a support, his lower body completely flush against the bed, his face turned and pressed into the pillow. 

Killua wants to see his face so gravely right now. With the way Gon’s’s whimpering against the sheets. The way he is definitely drooling all over his face and pillow. The way his cheeks get ruddy, his eyes shut closed with pleasure as his face contorts beautifully. 

Killua breathes into him, in from his nose, and smells the sweat, the unflavored lube, and neutral soap paired with vanilla shower gel Gon used earlier. 

Killua continues flicking his tongue against his prostate, Gon’s hand now spreading his cheeks wide for him, Killua's own hands preoccupied, one holding Gon’s hips up higher, and the other rubbing against his cocks head. 

“Killua, ah I-I’m gonna—“ Gon’s sentence cracks and bleeds with moans, his voice scratchy with arousal, broken with beautiful vowels and consonants, ki and lu and ah, and he’s coming undone, and he's cumming into Killua's hands, as his body withers form his orgasm high. 

Killua pulls his mouth off of Gon’s ass to watch as his hand works him through it. 

“Baby,” he says to Gon. “You look so good. Such a pretty boy, when you cum for me.” 

Gon moans louder at that, as his body fully collapses into the bed. 

Killua pats his ass and brings his own hand to his aching dick. Letting out a cursed moan at the friction after neglecting it for so long. 

Gon turns his head around to look at Killua as he rubs against his cock. Gon moves his hands around the bed scrambling to get the lube. He finds it and tosses it to the taller man, who catches it with his unoccupied hand easily. 

“Can I suck you—”

“No.” Killua grunts, giving him an angry look. Gon tilts his head at that. “You stay there.” 

Gon nods at him but pouts. “Then fine. That better be in me _soon._ ” Gon says. 

Killua raises his eyebrows and squeezes out some of the lube on his hand, not even bothering to warm it up before holding his lube slicked hand onto his shaft. Gon’s eyes lock on the way his partner's pale hand moves, mixing the precum and lube together on his dick. “Yeah? You want it that badly?” Killua asks, as he starts to move his hand faster, jerking off to Gon’s stare, watching the way Gon’s eyes grow impossibly lustier. 

Killua continues, still incredibly horny, and close to cumming, “You want my dick in you? Even _after_ I ate you out? You’re that desperate for me, huh baby? You aren’t pleased yet?” 

Gon shakes his head, his lip between his teeth. “Want your cock _in_ me.” He says. 

Killua groans at that. 

Gon knows Killua too. Knows what he likes to hear. “You make me feel _so_ good. Only you and your dick make me feel this way. I _need_ it.” 

Killua rubs his head with his thumb, like he did earlier. His uncircumcised dick, more sensitive than Gon’s. “Yeah.” He exhales out. He releases his dick and looks down at Gon. His head to mouth filter is always weak when he’s this horny. “The thing is Gon, I can’t decide if I wanna fuck you barebacked until you’re slobbering all over our pillows, just fucked out on my cock, or if I wanna be able to see that pretty face of yours as I fuck you good.” 

Gon makes an undignified noise at that. “’m not picky.” 

Killua gives Gon a smirk. “I am.” He says. 

Killua decides he wants to watch Gon fall apart. “I wanna watch you fall apart. Be a good boy for me and flip over, on your back now.” Killua says. 

Gon’s voice hitches. But he doesn’t budge. “Make me.” He commands more than asks. His eyes burning at Killua. 

“Oh, if that’s what you want.” Killua says , grabbing at Gon and flipping his body over. Taking in the view of his relaxed thighs turning soft contrasted with his flexing toned stomach. His dick with cum on it, shifting Gon’s body over from the wet spot he left earlier. He feels like he might salivate at this image. “If you wanted to be manhandled so badly, you could have just asked earlier.” 

Gon smiles at him as Killua adjusts his legs to go above his shoulders. “I’m flexible, huh? Tell me I’m flexible.” 

“You’re so flexible. Love how your body just does what I say.” Killua says, turning his face to kiss inside his knee. “You’re so beautiful like this. All mine.” 

Gon preens at that. 

“Now what?” Killua asks him with a smirk. 

Gon smiles up at him and pats his chest. “Touch me here.” He tells Killua. 

Killua rolls his eyes but moves his hand to Gon’s nipple, pinching it before smoothing out with his thumb. “What else?” He asks as his dick lays hard in between the two of them. Mere centimeters away from Gon’s hole, that’s slick with spit and lube. Just thinking about it is driving Killua’s horny brain wild. 

“Oh, is this to compensate for not letting me suck you off?” Gon asks as he sighs as Killua rubs his thumb against his chest harder. “Anyway, just get in me already.” 

Killua laughs momentarily at that, prying Gon’s thighs and teasing his rim with the head of his cock before swiftly entering, their moans harmonizing at the movement. Killua sucks in a deep breath as he sits inside of Gon, burning and hot and slick. He takes another deep breath, then thinks about what Gon had said. “Why’re you saying that as if me telling you that you can’t blow me is a punishment?” 

Gon eyes him. “It _is_. Want you in my mouth.” 

Killua chokes at that. “Well I don’t want you to give me a blowjob when you’re clearly tired.” 

“But you wanna fuck me still? Seems hypocritical to me Killua.” Gon says before rolling his hips meticulously against Killua’s unmoving dick and letting out a small noise of pleasure. Killua scowls. 

“Gon, stop it. Just tell me what you want.” Killua stills his hips with a hand. Gon looks at him strangely. 

“Move then.” 

Killua nods and pulls out, then in. Gon smiles lazily at that and let’s his head drop down to the pillow as he looks up at Killua who is thrusting into him now. 

“Harder?” Gon asks looking up at him sweetly. Killua watches him lose eye contact as they move lower, his eyes locked on Killua’s lips. “Kiss me?” 

Killua smiles and bends his head down to take Gon’s lips, grinding into Gon deeply, with more powerful thrusts. The thrusts that find Gon’s prostate elicit moans into Killua’s mouth, rumbling from Gon’s lips, and Killua can’t help but smile back into their kiss, he nibbles on Gon’s bottom lip and continues to get deeper inside of him.

Killua takes his mouth off of Gon’s for a few seconds, breathing heavily against his cheek as Gon makes sighs and gasps at the deep thrusts of his partner’s dick inside him, against his walls, teasing his prostate, movement slow and steady. 

“Killua,” Gon moans at the ending vowel, when Killua hits his prostate there on purpose just to hear his favorite pronunciation of his name. “Faster.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Killua smirks into Gon’s neck, as he rocks his hips back and forth slightly faster, but not as fast as he knows Gon was asking for. 

“Faster than that.” Gon exhales out, his hands tugging at Killua's hair. To Gon’s surprise, Killua actually does pick up the pace of his fucking. He has good self control, but having Gon under him, this wrecked, is always compromising. 

“So— mm— considerate tod—FUCK—“ Gon curses at the grind against his prostate, Killua drags his dick against it over and over, lighting all of Gon’s nerves on fire, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand going slack in Killua’s hair. Killua pulls out a bit and Gon opens his eyes giving him a confused look, before Killua readjusts their bodies so he’s flush against Gon, pushing impossibly further into him. Their chests connect as they rest against one another, heaving. 

Killua holds back a moan while he begins to move as he watches Gon’s face while he presses his pelvis so close, grinding down against Gon unrelentlessly, pushing him further into the mattress. His dick trapped against Killua's abs, and Killua can feel Gon’s hole tightening around his dick, can feel Gon’s nipples hard against his chest, can feel Gon’s dick twitching against his stomach, can feel Gon kissing the top of his head. “Well,” he says, locking eyes with Gon’s, feeling them melt with sincerity. “You’re being very demanding, not givin’ me much of a choice.” 

Gon nods, opening his mouth to retort but only a slow utterance of Killua's name, moaned prettily comes out as Killua continues his grind. Gon closes his mouth and reopens, attempting to form words. “You…” a murmur, “like it.” 

Killua nods as he watches Gon’s face, “I love it. I love you.” He affirms, directly connecting with his prostate, as if to emphasize those very words. 

Gon trembles at that, eyes squeezing shut, and Killua knows what's next. He continues his dull grind as Gon withers against him, his thighs shaking, his inner walls clenching, as he lets out a gasp, before uttering Killua’s name as he cums. 

Killua’s favorite pronunciation of his name rings loudly in his ears, as he sees white as he fucks Gon through his orgasm, cumming inside of his husband, before slumping over him. Caging Gon’s body protectively. As Gon looks at him, his eyes gooey and his face flushed. Killua’s hair is a mess, his face red, as he pants against Gon's cheek and neck. Breathing out puffs of hot air onto his damp skin. 

Gon smiles at him dopey, and nuzzles his hair with his nose, breathing him in. 

They stay like this, comfortable, sweaty, slick and stuck together, warm, and cozy in each other's arms. 

“Need to pull out…” Killua whispers to Gon. 

“Just stay, like this. For a bit.” Gon whispers back, eyes closed as he begins to hum in their afterglow. 

Killua nods his head, and smiles wide as Gon gives him a kiss on the head. 

“You feel better?” Killua asks, snaking his hands under Gon to wrap around him. 

Gon grins. “Yes. You make me feel better, always.” he says, giving his head multiple tiny kisses. “I love you!” he exclaims before making one loud kiss. 

Killua nuzzles at him at that, smiling against his warm skin. Killua knows they're going to end up falling asleep like this. It happens often enough. They can worry about the mess later. 

As Killua rests his eyes, feeling sleep edging them, he remembers. His eyes shoot open. _The pizza!_

He forgot about the pizza… Oh well, they can worry about that later. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hoped it was enjoyable! comments r appreciated.  
> stay safe


End file.
